The Wolfie That Escaped
by HikarinTakeru
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, McGonagall go on a picnic. A Wolf is loose. Read yourself. >_


The Wolfie That Escaped  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This plot/setting can be related to the No Need For Tenchi Vol 3. Enjoy. :p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Begin  
  
There are two men driving a truck with a wolf inside. This wolf is bound to be in a cage at the local Hogsmeade Zoo. The drivers, not paying attention, were talking. There was another car driving and the driver, drunk, wasn't paying attention. Then the driver realized he was going to crash into the truck and he beeped the truck. The truck drivers' also realized they were going to crash. They tried to get out in but it was no use. Time had run out. And the wolf? It escaped and went into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, the gang, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, and Professor McGonagall were in the woods, having a nice picnic on a weekend. Professor McGonagall was their "babysitter" and made sure they didn't get themselves into trouble. Harry bought Hedwig with him so Hedwig could have some time to hang out. Hermione bought Crookshanks with her. Hermione and Cho were fighting. They were fighting over the most ridiculous thing. Who was going to feed Harry? Professor McGonagall came to Harry and gave him some of the mushrooms she picked off and made sure they were not poisonous. Hermione and Cho watched how friendly Harry was. They both decided to do the same thing. "So. mushrooms, huh? Hey! Look at those mushrooms on the floor! McGonagall isn't the only good girl here!" said Hermione. She went over by the trees and picked up some mushrooms. She saw Cho doing the same thing and said, "Hey! What are you doing? Copying me?" shouted Hermione. Cho turned and answered, "For your information, no. You're the one who is copying me."  
  
Hermione went to Harry with her mushrooms and said, "Look, Harry! I got some mushrooms too! They're so pretty!" Harry backed away and said, "Hermione. they're er." Hermione, confused said, "What?" Harry said, "They're poisonous mushrooms. Actually, they're diarrhea blindness." Cho pushed Hermione away and said to Harry, "Here, Harry! These are much more PRETTY than Hermione's!" Harry backed away even more and said, "Actually, those are even MORE poisonous than Hermione's."  
  
Cho, now upset, hit Hermione with one of the mushrooms. Hermione, pissed off, got a tree and said, "Oh! Now you want to throw plant life, huh?!"  
  
Ron, being quiet, whispered, "Bloody Harry. How come I never get the girls?"  
  
Hermione, sick to her stomach, went with Crookshanks out into the woods for a little walk. Cho, feeding Harry her home-made food, stuffed Harry with the food. Bang Bang.  
  
"Ouch! What kind of food is this? They feel like rocks!" shouted Harry. Ron pointed out to Harry, "Gosh. You're a tough man, Harry." Harry, realized that Hermione wasn't there, asked Professor McGonagall where she went. McGonagall replied, "She went out for a walk with CrookShanks." The group didn't know what a loose wolf was on the run.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was listening to the radio and he said, "It is up to me to find the group and save them from the evil wolf!" The radio announcer then said, "Coming up next, Morning Musume's new single, The Peace!" Dumbledore, staring at the radio, sat down. "Well, they'll survive without me." The door opened and Neville came in and said "Sir, I got your rice cakes."  
  
Hermione, now tired, sat down next to a big rock. "I need to rest. Crookshanks, you can go off. I'll be right there," said Hermione exhaustedly. Crookshanks, happy, ran off and followed Hermione's orders. One. two. there. Hermione was fast asleep. After an half an hour, Hermione woke up. Suddenly, there was a big growl. "Err. Crookshanks? Is that you." said Hermione. The growl became bigger. Hermione, shaking, walked over to the growl and there was the loose wolf. She then spotted the wolf's leg, all hurt. She ran over to the walk without caution and took out her handkerchief. "Oh you poor thing! You're leg is hurt! Here! Let me help you," said Hermione. She wrapped the wolf's leg in the handkerchief.  
  
Meanwhile, the gang was packed up. Professor McGonagall told Ron to find Hermione. Ron went with Crookshanks (who came back). He checked by the bridge and said, "Hm. she's not here. Maybe she went back to Hogwarts." He then turned back to the others. They then decided she was at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione, still with the dog, said, "Here. Wait here while I get some water for you." She went down the cliff but then suddenly, the cliff collapsed with Hermione! In the water pond, Hermione was unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
